coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4146 (19th February 1997)
Plot Don gets annoyed by the off-hand way Maxine treats Ashley. He tells her all hairdressers are the same and she's as bad as Denise for leading men on. She is stunned by the outburst. Samantha confides in Curly that although she fancies Sean she hates sex. He is stunned when she tells him she was once married. Gail tells Roy she wants to sort out a loan to buy his 20% and is amazed when he tells her he doesn't want to sell 20%; he agreed the person with the most experience should have the majority share and thinks that is him as he worked so long in a four-star hotel. Gail is dismayed. Liz tells Fraser she'd like to give him the £1,000 back. He accepts this on the condition she accepts something else from him. She introduces him to Deirdre, who is horrified to see him out of prison and working with Liz. Tony buys a new sports car. Ashley is concerned when Maxine lays into him over Don criticising her over her treatment of him. Ashley tells Don to keep out of his love life. Deirdre can't understand why Liz is still with Fraser until she realises that she fancies him. Liz is embarrassed by Deirdre's concern. Jack tries to steer Tricia away from naming the baby Terry, saying Terry is lowlife and she's better off without him. Fiona calls at The Hour Glass, curious to see Fraser. He is charming towards her, recognising her as Steve's old flame. Tricia decides to call the baby Brad and tells Vera he'll be bottle-fed. Sean tells Samantha that sex isn't everything. She tells him she does want a normal relationship and feels she might need counselling. He tells her he's prepared to wait for her, until she's ready. Liz is stunned when Fraser buys her a car. She tells him he confuses her but when he tells her how attracted he is to her she kisses him passionately. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey Guest cast *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *Albert Road *The Hour Glass - Public Notes *Mr Ramsey, a salesman from Broadway Bakery who calls into Jim's Cafe is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fraser Henderson continues to woo Liz McDonald. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,590,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes